Mon Corbeau
by Cello-no-Tenshi
Summary: Il avait vécu des siècles auprès d'eux dans un monde de paix. Projeté dans un tout autre monde, son aventure ne faisait que commencé   Reste toujours le même mon doux Corbeau
1. Introduction

**Auteur :** Cello-no-Tenshi

**Genre :** romance/aventure/family

**Couple :** HxH mais discret

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de « Maleficent » et de « Lord of the Rings » ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à Robert Stromberg et J. R. R. Tolkien sauf le Corbeau qui sort tout droit de mon imagination fertile

**Résumé : **Il avait vécu des siècles auprès d'eux dans un monde de paix. Projeté dans un tout autre monde, son aventure ne faisait que commencé

« Reste toujours le même mon doux Corbeau »

**Note :** Je ne suis pas sûr de publier régulièrement au vu de mes études mais je ferais mon possible. De plus, soyez indulgent je n'ai pas de Beta pour me corriger, donc si quelqu'un se propose...

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Elle tourna son regard vers le couchant, semblant écouter le vent et la nature.

Son époux arriva derrière elle, posant les mains sur ses épaules, il en profita pour déposer un doux baiser dans les cheveux de la femme. Il n'eut pas besoin de voir son visage pour voir qu'elle souriait, comme à chaque fois qu'il posait ces lèvres sur son corps.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire Ma douce reine ? Mon amour pour toi ou le vent t'a-t-il apporté une heureuse nouvelle ?

\- Les deux. Tes caresses sont toujours infiniment douces et pures et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en sentant tout l'amour que tu peux me porter. Cependant si je souris, c'est qu'une bonne chose va arriver »

Il se pencha vers elle et l'a regarda puis reconnaissant la lueur étincelante dans ces yeux, se redressa et la serra plus encore contre lui. Leurs regards tournés vers l'horizon, droit sur le soleil rouge, orange et or.

« Il revient, il rentre à la maison »


	2. Chapitre 1 : Blessure et rencontre

Suite de l'introduction, je poste le premier chapitre que je viens de taper

**Auteur :** Cello-no-Tenshi

**Genre :** romance/aventure/family

**Couple :** HxH mais discret

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de « Maleficent » et de « Lord of the Rings » ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à Robert Stromberg et J. R. R. Tolkien sauf le Corbeau/Kraven qui sort tout droit de mon imagination fertile

**Résumé : **Il avait vécu des siècles auprès d'eux dans un monde de paix. Projeté dans un tout autre monde, son aventure ne faisait que commencé

« Reste toujours le même mon doux Corbeau »

**Note :** Je ne suis pas sûr de publier régulièrement au vu de mes études mais je ferais mon possible. De plus, soyez indulgent je n'ai pas de Beta pour me corriger, donc si quelqu'un se propose...

_Italique _: pensées/sensations d'Orophin

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Blessure et rencontre**

Le combat durait depuis un moment.

Orophin n'était pas capable de dire si cela faisait plusieurs heures ou jours qu'il combattait l'engeance de Sauron. Il avait commencé à défendre ses frères à distance usant de ses formidables capacités à l'arc. Une fois son carquois vidé, il avait sorti sa lame et était entré dans la danse mortel. Tout comme ces compagnons, il commençait à ressentir la fatigue et ne vit pas tout de suite qu'il s'était éloigné des combattants et se dirigeait doucement vers le bord de la falaise.

« OROPHIN ! »

Le cri de terreur poussé par le gardien en chef des gardes, son frère, le déconcentra quelques secondes, qui furent suffisantes pour permettre à la créature de porter sa lame contre lui. Il sentit Tout à coup une brûlure partant de la droite de sa poitrine et s'arrêtant peu avant son aine. Il porta la main à la blessure puis de son autre main tua la créature. Cependant, étourdi par sa blessure et le venin qui se rependait, il tangua. Il eut le temps de relever le regard vers ses frères qui courraient vers lui, Haldir devançant de quelques pas son cadet, l'horreur peint sur leurs traits.

Entraîner par son poids, il chuta.

Avant d'entrer dans le torrent sous lui, il eut le temps une dernière fois de voir ces frères, penchés au bord du précipice.

_Trop tard mes frères. Mandos m'appelle._

Il ferma les yeux au moment de l'impact.

_Douleur_

Le torrent l'emporta, le ballottant, le cognant contre les récifs.

_Air, vague, suffocation_

tout en même temps. Jusqu'au moment où il coula vraiment. Il laissa la torpeur l'emporter. Mourir au combat était glorieux. Mourir noyé dans le lit de la Nature était paisible. Même sa blessure ne le faisait que peu souffrir, apaisé par l'eau. Il sourit. Et s'évanouit.

Il se sentait bizarre. Entre rêve et réalité, entre vie et mort. Par moment, il souffrait au niveau du ventre. _Blessure_. Parfois, il dormait. C'était chaud et paisible.

Dans son sommeil, il crut même sentir une main lui caresser les cheveux et une douce berceuse caresser son âme.

La première chose qu'il sentit fut la couverture en laine sur lui. Elle était douce et sentait la lavande. L'oreille sous sa tête était moelleux à souhait et le lit relativement confortable. Il sentit qu'on l'avait vêtue d'une longue chemise. _Douce_. Mais pas du tissue elfique. Apparemment la personne s'étant occupée de lui avait fait son possible pour le mettre le plus confortable possible. Il sentait un bandage autour de sa tête et de son abdomen. Il sortit une main pour toucher celui qui lui encerclait les tempes.

« Vous n'avez qu'une légère blessure dut au courant »

La voix était sortie de nulles parts. Elle était masculine mais surtout extrêmement douce. L'homme sortit de l'ombre, à sa gauche et se plaça de telles façons qu'il put être examiné par Orophin.

Inquiétant. Était le premier mot venant à l'esprit de l'elfe. La personne était étrange, tout en paradoxe. Grand tout en longueur et extrêmement fin, il ne devait dépasser le mètre quatre-vingts. Il était suffisamment fin pour que les traits de son corps et ceux de son visage apparaissaient tellement droits que les angles en étaient pointus. La peau était d'une telle pâleur qu'immobile on aurait pu croire au cadavre d'un elfe. Le tout accentué par des lèvres rouge sang et des yeux tellement noirs qu'on avait l'impression de plonger dans le plus profond gouffre jamais vu en Arda. Des plumes parsemaient sa chevelure d'ombre qui lui arrivait aux épaules. Une longue natte fine qui devait arriver au milieu du dos était jetée négligemment sur son épaule et devait s'arrêter au niveau de son nombril. Le bas de la natte était décoré d'une plume qui semblait néanmoins plus mat que les noirs brillants des cheveux. L'étrange homme, car ses oreilles étaient arrondies, était moulé dans une tenue de cuire noire moulant, pantalon, hautes bottes et débardeur laissant voir ses bras aux coudes pointus, fins mais ayant quelques muscles. _Coureur ?_. Une lourde bague noire et plate, cerclée d'or tout comme l'anneau, était visible à son index gauche.

Dans sa main droite, un gobelet avec une boisson fumante. Son aura paressait puissante mais actuellement au repos et non-agressive, confirmé par l'expression douce sur le visage de l'homme. Orophin, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, avait toujours pu sentir les auras. Pas les voir. C'était comme une impression, la personne était-elle puissante ou non ? Agressive ? Passive ? Mensonge ? Vérité ?

La première fois qu'il avait rencontré Dame Galadriel, l'aura de cette dernière avait eu l'effet d'un coup de massue en plein visage.

« Où êtes-vous partit ?»

Il regarda de nouveau son hôte, revenu sur terre non grâce au parole mais au ton amusé. Pas moqueur.

« Où suis-je ? Et qui êtes-vous ? Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? »

L'elfe vit le sourire de l'homme s'agrandir. Ce dernier s'approcha, posa le gobelet sur la petite table à côté, releva doucement Orophin et le cala contre les oreillers avant de lui fourrer le gobelet dans les mains. Puis il s'assit doucement sur le rebord du lit

« Buvez, c'est un médicament qui aidera votre corps à guérir votre blessure au ventre. Où êtes-vous ? Je ne sais pas quelque part en Arda, je ne peux vous en dire plus, n'étant pas de ses terres, cependant je peux vous dire que nous sommes précisément à 10 minutes à pied d'un village d'homme. J'ai acheté cette chaumière après vous avoir récupéré. Il me fallait un endroit sec, couvert et confortable pour vous soigner. Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? Eh bien je suis allé faire boire mon cheval à la rivière et vous y étiez échoué, une sale blessure teintant la rivière. Quant à qui je suis, vous pouvez m'appeler Kraven »

Orophin essaya d'encaisser toutes les informations, le nez plongé dans son gobelet.

« Buvez, ce n'est pas du poison, je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir vous tuer. En plus votre blessure est pratiquement guérie. »

Orophin releva violemment la tête vers son interlocuteur, la stupéfaction écrit en grosses lettres sur son visage.

« Comment ?! La blessure était mal placée. De plus mon séjour dans le courant n'a rien dû arranger. Et elle a été empoisonnée par le poison gobelin. »

Kraven fronça les sourcils, son visage devenant subitement froid. Il se releva, attrapant sur une table dans un coin une fiole qui contenait un liquide semblant pâteux d'un jaune passé qu'il observa à la lumière

« Ainsi donc ceci est du poison de gobelin, étrange » murmura-t-il.

Puis ce tournant vers son invité, ces traits perdirent leur dureté pour redevenir doux. Inconsciemment, Orophin relâcha la pression de son corps.

« Ça n'a pas été facile de vous soigner, je vous l'accorde. Mais entre votre envie de vivre et mon obstination, ça a réussi. Après je n'ai pas d'autres explications à vous fournir puisque votre survie relève du miracle. Néanmoins quand je rentrerai chez moi, je penserai à remercier Mère pour les leçons de guérison qui ont prévalu aux leçons de combat » finit-il avec une touche d'humour.

Orophin sourit légèrement, souffla sur le liquide brûlant avant d'en avaler une gorgée.

« Alors guérisseur, quel est le verdict ?

\- Le poison est encore présent en infime quantité dans votre corps d'où la boisson et la crème sur votre blessure. Il faut encore vous surveillez pendant trois ou quatre jours mais ça devrait aller, vous survivrez. Vous garderez néanmoins une blessure à vie. Pour la tête, rien d'important vous l'avez dure. Vos vêtements étaient dans un tel état que j'ai dû les brûlez néanmoins j'ai gardé et nettoyé votre épée et votre pendentif. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Kraven déposa sur son lit la lame sans fourreau parfaitement polie et le bijou nettoyé dans les moindres détails. Orophin mit se dernier directement autour de son coup, il aimait sentir le dernier vestige de sa mère tout contre lui, lui rappelant les fois où il se blottissait contre elle quand il revoyait son père se faire tuer sous ses yeux.

« Merci.

\- Pourquoi ? Votre vie ? Vos biens ?

\- Pour ma vie. Ceux de mon peuple sont puissants mais guérir les blessures empoisonnées par cette … engeance démoniaque ne fait malheureusement pas partie de nos talents. »

Il regarda par la fenêtre, son esprit s'envolant. Combien de ces frères d'armes étaient morts parce qu'ils ne pouvaient être soignés ? Il aurait fallu que Kraven soit présent plus tôt. Et encore combien auraient accepté d'être soignée par un Homme ? Il était même sûr qu'Haldir aurait préféré planter une flèche dans le corps du noiraud que de le laisser poser un demi morceau d'ongles sur lui. Et lui, sans doute aurait-il suivit. Heureusement pour lui, Kraven l'avait trouvé et soigné alors qu'il était évanoui. Et son combat ? Blessé stupidement. _Quelle honte !_

Il fut coupé de ses pensées de plus en plus sombres par un index posé sous son menton qui tourna doucement sa tête vers son sauveur. Le doigt était froid mais doux, il put même sentir une odeur de pins venant de la main.

« Ne ressassez pas. Vous avez cette blessure, peu importe comment. L'important dorénavant, c'est ici, maintenant et vivant. D'accord ? (hochement de tête affirmatif). Bon. Comme je le disais vous resterez coucher encore une semaine par prévention puis vous pourrez vous lever et marcher petit à petit sur des longues distances. Les armes, pas avant un bon mois. Voilà pour le corps. (regard interrogateur). Il n'y a pas que le corps à soigner mais également votre esprit. Vous êtes vivant, ce n'est pas un crime et ce n'est pas humiliant de recevoir de telles blessures. Il va falloir réapprendre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a que la nature et les animaux autour. Quant aux hommes, peu viennent ici. Je me déplacerai.

Maintenant il serait peut-être temps de me dire votre nom, qu'en penser-vous ? »

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase en penchant la tête sur le côté, le petit sourire relevant toujours la commissure de ses lèvres couleurs sangs. Le doigt n'avait pas bougé du menton de l'Elfe.

« Je suis Orophin, gardien de la Lorien et sujet de Dame Galadriel et du Seigneur Celeborn. »

Kraven fit un petit salut de la tête. Après un moment à s'observer, Orophin émit un petit bruit s'apparentant à un pouffement. Voyant le regard interrogateur de son hôte, il s'expliqua

« Mon frère aîné ne supporte que peu les Hommes, quand il sera que c'est l'un d'eux qui m'a sauvé... »

A ce moment quelque chose changea dans l'attitude de son sauveur, son aura se fit plus présente sans être étouffante. Il se rapprocha d'Orophin, son odeur de pin plus présente encore et dit d'un ton chafouin

« Oh mais il ne faut pas se fier qu'à ses pauvres yeux, ils peuvent parfois nous abuser Seigneur Gardien. »

Ses lèvres s'étirant largement, laissant apparaître ses dents parfaitement alignées et purs. Mais également la longueur anormalement longue de ses canines supérieures. De plus il eut l'impression que de l'or tourbillonnait dans les deux orbes noirs.

Non, Kraven n'était pas un Homme. Il était quelque chose d'autre. Infini, puissant. _Protecteur _

* * *

Voilà, 1er chapitre bouclé !

Deux chapitres en une journée, je suis fière ^^

J'espère que ça vous aura plu

J'accepte tout les reviews dut moments qu'il n'y a pas d'insultes dedans

A bientôt


	3. Chapter 2 : Mon frère

**Auteur :** Cello-no-Tenshi

**Genre :** romance/aventure/family

**Couple :** HxH mais discret

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de « Maleficent » et de « Lord of the Rings » ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à Robert Stromberg et J. R. R. Tolkien sauf le Corbeau/Kraven qui sort tout droit de mon imagination fertile

**Résumé : **Il avait vécu des siècles auprès d'eux dans un monde de paix. Projeté dans un tout autre monde, son aventure ne faisait que commencé

« Reste toujours le même mon doux Corbeau »

**Note :** Je ne suis pas sûr de publier régulièrement au vu de mes études mais je ferais mon possible.

Mes excuses si des fautes traînent, je n'ai toujours pas de Beta

_Italique _: pensées/sensations d'Orophin

souligné : message de l'auteur

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Mon frère**

Un an et 6 mois. 18 mois en tout.

Il ne comptait pas le nombre de semaines en plus, mais cela l'étonnait encore aujourd'hui d'avoir vécu auprès d'un Homme aussi longtemps. Quand il était arrivé, il était blessé autant physiquement que dans son estime. Aujourd'hui ça allait mieux, il avait retrouvé la confiance qui le caractérisait ainsi que la santé. Il s'entraînait avec sa lame, avec un arc qu'il avait lui-même fabriqué, il lisait, méditait et bien d'autres choses.

Il aimait cette chaumière entre forêt et champs.

Mais surtout il avait appris à apprécier son colocataire. Et une des activités qu'il préférait était de l'observer.

Oh il savait parfaitement que Kraven n'avait pas dévoilé tous ses secrets devant lui. 18 mois c'était trop court pour tout révéler. Même lui ne lui avait que peu parlé de sa vie en dehors de son rôle de gardien et de ses frères. Mais la vie avec cet être sombre était paisible : il acceptait ses silences, le réconfortait lors de ses cauchemars et surtout lui avait offert la survie.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le plus grand cadeau que Kraven lui avait fait, c'était son incapacité à faire disparaître cette cicatrice, seule témoin encore visible du fait qu'il aurait dû être mort. Si le noiraud s'était excusé de cette incompétence, Orophin aimait voir, et de temps en temps touché, la balafre. Elle était le témoin silencieux de la bonté de son colocataire et qui le caractérisait. En effet, Orophin avait découvert que Kraven avait une connexion particulière avec le monde extérieur. Par exemple, si lors de leurs premières rencontres, ce dernier portait des bottes, en général, il préférait rester pieds nus. Et si la situation l'exigeait, il se bandait la plante des pieds, partie la plus fragile des membres. Néanmoins, Orophin avait remarqué que ces premiers jours, Kraven semblait inconfortable quand il marchait, il lui avait alors signalé que ce n'était parce qu'il le soignait qu'il devait laisser tomber ses habitudes. Le noiraud l'avait regardé quelques instants avant d'envoyer balader les bottes et de soupirer d'aise quand ces pieds s'étaient légèrement enfoncés dans l'herbe fraîche.

Autre exemple, c'était la connexion particulière que possédait son guérisseur avec les animaux. Alors qu'il cultivait ses herbes médicinales, combien était venue brouter non loin ou c'était même approcher pour obtenir une caresse ? Même lui, elfe, et donc extrêmement proche de la nature n'avait pu caresser ces bêtes. Nombreux animaux blessés ou femelles venaient donner naissance à leurs petits près de la chaumière. Kraven n'intervenait alors quand cas de complication. Quant aux animaux et aux plantes blessés, tous étaient soignés par le guérisseur au même titre que l'elfe, avec la plus grande attention. Et même les loups, créatures que semblait répugner le noiraud, étaient soignés par lui, même s'il restait extrêmement tendu. Néanmoins les dites-bêtes n'avaient pas l'air d'en prendre ombrage. Pour pouvoir vivre, il n'hésitait pas à descendre au village pour en soigner ses habitants qui le payaient par des tissus, des aliments leur permettant de vivre.

En fait si Orophin devait décrire Kraven, il ne l'aurait pas décrit physiquement. Il aurait dit « il est plus lié à la nature que le plus pur des elfes ».

Il y avait deux domaines, de l'avis d'Orophin, dans lesquels ceux de sa race ne pourraient donner de leçon à Kraven : la médecine et le lien avec la Nature dans son ensemble. _Jamais !_ Le noiraud avait eu raison lors de leur première conversation : il n'était pas qu'un Homme

Les mois passaient et Orophin commençait à s'ennuyer de sa chère Lorien et de ces frères. Un an et quelques mois. Ils devaient le croire morts. Il voulait les rejoindre. Mais quand il y pensait, se levait et sortait pour aller prévenir Kraven de son prochain départ, les mots restaient coincer dans sa gorge. Le noiraud avait toujours un doux sourire sur les lèvres quand il se retournait vers lui attendant que l'elfe parle. _Non !_ Il ne pouvait abandonner un frère pour d'autres. Car c'était comme ça qu'il le voyait, comme un petit frère fragile, trop sombre, trop irréel, au sourire trop doux, oubliant trop souvent que celui qui protégeait l'autre n'était forcément l'elfe.

Il sortit de nouveau. Kraven était debout, dans leur champ, un corbeau sur la main. Kraven lui avait révélé que le corbeau était son animal totem et que s'il ne devait faire confiance qu'à un animal ce serait celui-ci. Orophin avait alors fait le rapprochement avec les plumes dans sa chevelure.

Cette fois-ci, le noiraud ne leva pas la tête vers lui, même quand il s'arrêta à sa hauteur, continuant de caresser le volatile, le laissant parler. Après un silence, c'est finalement lui qui prit la parole.

« Eh bien, tu trouves enfin le courage de parler

\- Comment ?

\- Cela fait un mois déjà que tu dois m'annoncer ton départ pour rejoindre ta famille mais tu recules tout le temps. Tu ne sauteras jamais Orophin. »

Il tourna la tête vers son compagnon et lui adressa une nouvelle fois son doux sourire, celui disant qu'il connaissait sa décision depuis longtemps mais qu'il attendait qu'Orophin fasse le premier pas. L'elfe poussa un soupir et se permit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais pensé faire : il laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Kraven. Il finit par sentir son hôte bouger et le prendre dans ses bras. Il s'y blottit comme un petit elfing se blottit dans les bras aimants de ses parents. Les doigts arachnéens lui frottaient doucement le dos dans une caresse hypnotique et un souffle caressait son oreille droite. Un murmure.

« Je le sais depuis un temps déjà. Tu regardes la forêt, tendu, comme si tu voulais t'élancer pour disparaître dedans. Tu veux retrouver les tiens.

\- Viens avec moi. »

Orophin aurait pu mourir. Le gémissement et la supplication le rendaient pitoyable. Où était le valeureux gardien ? On aurait dit un enfant apeuré.

« Je n'appartiens pas à ceux de ta race Orophin. Nos chemins se séparent ici. »

Orophin se redressa violemment, la colère déformant ses traits, le faisant ressembler à Haldir dans ses grandes colères.

« Je t'interdis ! Tu n'es peut-être pas un elfe mais dans mon cœur je t'appelle mon frère au même titre qu'Haldir ou que Rumiel. »

Le noiraud le regarda choqué. Puis une larme glissa sur sa joue et il demanda d'une voix mal assurée.

« Je suis comme un frère pour toi ?

\- Non. Tu ES mon frère et jamais je ne te laisserai derrière moi, mon frère.

\- Bien.

Je n'ai pas grand chose à emballer. Ça devrait aller vite.

\- Tu acceptes ?!

\- Oui. Je sens la sincérité dans ta voix et la vois dans tes yeux. Alors, je t'accompagne »

De joie, Orophin le prit dans ses bras.

* * *

(J'ai écrit cette fin de chapitre en écoutant la BO d'Ergon piste 14 « Legend of Eragon ». Je vous conseille de l'écouter en lisant la fin)

* * *

Emballer les affaires n'avait pas mis très longtemps. La chaumière avait été rendue au village contre des vivres, des couvertures et du linge de rechange. Ils étaient partis à pieds. Le cheval de Kraven, dirigé par ce dernier via les rênes, marchait derrière eux. Leur maigres possessions sur sa croupe ne semblait pas le déranger. Le reste étaient dans deux sacs, un porté par chacun.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et Kraven confia les rênes et son sac à Orophin.

« Monte, d'après les indications des villageois, la Lorien n'est pas à côté.

\- Non. Si je monte ton cheval, comment te déplaceras-tu ? »

Pour le coup, son compagnon, son frère lui dédia un sourire canaille.

« Monte. Tu verras »

Orophin obéit. Une fois sur le dos de l'équidé avec les sacs, Kraven avança, ses pieds nus et bandés faisant doucement craquer des feuilles au sol. Il s'arrêta et murmura quelques mots qu'Orophin ne comprit pas. Ils attendirent. Un bruit. Émergeant de leur gauche un magnifique cerf. Avec un collier de poil abondant et de nombreuses ramures montant vers le ciel. Une fois il avait vu le roi Thranduil monter un animal semblable. Mais celui qui était sous ses yeux était mille fois plus noble. Kraven avança puis s'arrêta en face du nouvel arrivant, jambe droite en avant, bras écartés, il s'inclina. Le cerf finit par s'incliner aussi puis les deux vis-à-vis se redressèrent, doucement, en même temps. _Parfaite synchronisation. Tu appartiens plus à la Nature qu'à la race humaine._ Kraven s'approcha de nouveau et parla doucement au cerf, lui caressant l'encolure. Une nouvelle fois, la langue était inaccessible pour Orophin. Mais il vit le cerf incliner le haut de son corps, permettant à son nouveau frère de monter sur le dos de l'animal. Puis le nouveau cavalier s'approcha de l'elfe et reprit son sac.

« Alors ?

\- Magnifique !

\- La monture ou le talent ?

\- Les deux. Même si dans ton cas je parlerai plutôt de don. »

Kraven lui sourit, immense, chaleureux. _Fier_. Puis tournant leurs montures dans la bonne direction, ils s'élancèrent. Cheval et cerf côte à côte, tellement différents.

_Mais tellement proches mon frère, tellement semblables. Tu détruis toutes mes certitudes et j'ai l'impression de voir le monde enfin tel qu'il est vraiment. _

_Grands Valars, merci de l'avoir mis sur ma route. Il est mon troisième frère, ma famille et je prendrais soin de lui._

* * *

Alors déjà, Bonne année 2015 à tous.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. J'espère qu'Orophin n'est pas trop mièvre. La relation qui se construit entre ce dernier et Kraven n'est pas une relation amoureuse, je précise quand même. Kraven a sauvé la vie d'Orophin autant que son mental c'est pourquoi il a une place importante dans le cœur de l'elfe.

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis.

A la prochaine fois


End file.
